Lost In Her Eyes
by BailereyAmelie
Summary: Emily Fields is new in Rosewood. She met Spencer Hastings and they just clicked... But Allison Dliaurentis won't take no for an answer. A Spemily/Emison Fan Fiction. I do not own anything. Please comment after you read and tell me what you think. This is my first Story. I hope you enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It is Tuesday night before the first day of high school for Emily Fields. She is very nervous because she's new in Rosewood so she doesn't know anyone. So instead of staring at her window, she went outside her house and roam around the block. While she was walking, she suddenly stopped and stared at the most beautiful creature that she has ever seen in her entire life, a tall, and brunette, skinny and has fair skin glowing at night. Emily is palpitating she doesn't know what to do so she step backwards and turned away. But the girl noticed her and called her:

"Hey! You're new here?"

"Is that obvious?" Emily said politely

The girl walked towards her

"Maybe the fact that you're walking in the middle of night, it gave me a clue that you're new"

"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe I should get back to my house now and my mom might worry."

"Wait." The girls hold Emily's wrist. Emily's pulse began to beat faster.

"I haven't got your name yet"

"Fields, Emily Fields" said in a James Bond accent.

"Well, Miss Fields, my name's Spencer. So what brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"First, you don't have to call me by my last name and second, I don't know, I just have a lot in my mind"

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that it's my first day tomorrow and I don't have anyone to talk to."

"You're going to Rosewood High?"

"Yeah, its close here, are you going to rosewood high also?"

"Yup! And you can join with me and my friends tomorrow. They're going to love you."

"How are you sure?"

"Because I love you already… So! I guess I'll be seeing to tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess I'll be seeing you too, Well Goodnight."

"Goodnight Em, and just relax for tomorrow, I promise you that your first day will be great. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Bye"

"Bye"

Emily turned around and went back to her house while Spencer on the other hand, watched her until she reaches her house then went inside to her own.

* * *

"Emily, I want more, please… don't stop!"

Spencer scratched Emily's bare back causing Emily to groan. Spencer began to kiss Emily's neck and biting her pulse point then Emily began to moan.

"Oh God Emily…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sound of the alarm clock woke Emily up after her alluring dream last night. Her body was sweating like ran for a marathon. Emily's thoughts were with one person and one person only, Spencer. So Emily shake her head to remove all of the thoughts about her and got up to her bed, took a shower, chose a proper attire for her first day, ate her breakfast with her mother and as just about she was leaving the house, her mother stopped her:

"Emmy, I know you're nervous about your first day but I just wanted you to know that everything will be okay. This is a fresh start for everyone, especially for you and your Dad. I want you to feel safe here okay?"

"I know mom, thanks for the words of wisdom… Listen I got to go now, I'm gonna be late for school."

"Okay Honey, be safe… Oh! And enjoy your day, be back here before dinner."

"Bye mom!"

Emily kissed her mother's cheeks before heading towards the door. When Emily got out of her house, she smelled the air so hard that she heard someone giggling in front of her.

"Just got out from prison huh?"

When she saw who it was, leaning to her car. She wanted to go back inside her house and lock herself in her room forever. So she turn around and face the door, but Spencer walked quickly and stopped her.

"I'm sorry Emily, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh, you didn't offended me, I was just embarrassed…"

"Embarrassed? You were cute! Now come on, we'll be late for school."

Spencer pulled Emily towards her Mercedes sports car. Emily is shocked and wondering _"was she waiting for me to come out of my house?"_

"Get in!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Waiting for you? I was thinking maybe you needed a lift to school… So yeah."

"Mom, is that you?" Emily said sarcastically

"Shut up and just get okay?"

"Whatever you say, MOM!"

They both burst out laughing and went inside the car.

* * *

By the time they arrived at school, Spencer's posy were all waiting for her.

"Looks like the whole group is complete."

"What group?"

"My friends, I can't for you to meet them!"

"Yey…"

"Lighten up a little! They're nice and they don't bite I promise."

"I don't think the biting part would be a big issue for me."

Spencer and Emily walked towards Spencer's friends. But at the time they got there, the bell rang so all the girls said their goodbyes and left but Spencer never left Emily's side.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'm gonna come with you to the principal's office"

"I think I can find that on my own, I'm a big girl okay?

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be alright, GO!

"If you say so…"

Spencer hugged Emily so tight that Emily stopped breathing for a while. Spencer finally released her, they just stared at each other for a while. Then Emily snapped and told her to go. When Spencer left her, Emily is thinking _"What the hell just happened?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After two periods, Emily was eager to get out of the classroom. When the bell rang, she stood up quickly and left the room. Emily walked so fast that she didn't notice a girl that she bumped into, but the girl did:

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Mean to what? Pushed me like you're some kind of a bulldozer?"

"I'm really sorry."

"Wait… You're Spencer's new friend right?"

"Kinda… Yeah."

"Come On! It's this way, Oh! I almost forgot, I'm Allison"

Allison pulled Emily and went outside the cafeteria to meet up like they usually do.

"Where's Spencer?" The short girl asked

"You now Spencer, always missing in action." Said the blonde one

Allison and Emily went towards them.

"Hey Ali! Who's the chick?" said the blonde.

"Guys, this is… what's your name?"

"Emily"

"Guys, this is Emily, Spencer's new recruit. Emily, this is Hanna Marin" pointing at the blonde one

"And this is Aria Montgomery" pointing at the short one.

"So I guess this is everyone I guess… Welcome to high school!" Allison said.

"Wow Ali, I never thought you could be so kind!" Hanna said in a sarcastic way.

Allison gave her a look that says to shut the hell up and then Spencer walks towards them and said:

"So you found her!"

"Why, is she lost?" Allison said

"No, I was just looking for her that's all."

"Emily, be careful, you might be having an all-in-1 bodyguard: a tutor, a coach for field hockey and k9 for strangers!"

"Shut up Ali!" Spencer began to feel embarrass. But then Emily hold her hand and Spencer's face began to light up but Allison ruined the mood and pulled Emily toward the table and sat right beside Emily. Hanna and Aria could feel the tension between the two. They always fight about everything like clothes, men, achievements and all other things that they can fight about. But this time it was about a girl.

So the 5 of them sat together at the table and ate their lunch awkwardly. Allison didn't want awkward silence so she spoke:

"Emily, what brings you to Rosewood?"

"My mom got a nursing position at the rosewood hospital and it's close to where my dad works so."

"Where does your dad work? Spencer asked

"He works at Philly training cadets for the army"

"He must be strict when it comes to your boyfriends huh?" Allison said in a seductive voice

"I never had a boyfriend, in fact I never really liked boys…"

"So your…" Hanna said

"Gay? Yeah."

"Did you have a girlfriend back from where you belong?" Aria asked

"Just one but it's complicated…"

"Well I hope you can tell us someday." Spencer looked at Emily like she is the sunshine brightening up her day.

"Oh oh, someone's being all googly eye… I wonder who it is…" Allison broke again the mood of Spencer.

The bell rang again and the girls said their goodbyes except for Ali and Spence. Spencer pulled Ali to the side and said:

"Why do you always have to ruin the mood?"

"Why, is it bothering you?"

"Yeah!"

"That's my answer."

"I don't want another fight Ali, it always gets messy in the end."

"Oh, it's about to get messier."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I will make Emily fall in love with me."

"And why would you do that?"

"I know you're madly deeply in love with her so why not?"

Spencer became furious to what Ali said to her. But she doesn't want other people to know that she has a crush on a girl and she doesn't want to argue with Ali, she just stared at Ali's eyes, furious, bumped her shoulder and walked away, and that is the end of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a weekend when the girls decided to hang out at Spencer's place and watch movies like they always do. They invited Emily to join them, she couldn't believe that the most popular people in school wanted to hang out with her. She was even more surprised when Allison was the one who invited her since they've talked for like a second and then suddenly they became BFF's.

Allison has her own hidden agendas on everybody except for Emily. Emily has this unique character that makes her so interesting to Allison. On the other hand, Spencer is a bit jealous because she wanted to invite Emily but Allison came first. So when Emily came to Spencer's house, she is the first one to arrive. When she knocked on the door, a tall, brunette, same eyes as Spencer's and has short hair welcome her to the house.

"You must be Emily! I'm Melissa, Spencer's older sister. Come in!"

"Thank you Ms. Hastings."

"You don't have to call me Ms. Hastings dear, you can call me Melissa" as she is holding the door for Emily.

"I'm not comfortable with it"

"Well, be comfortable!"

Spencer came down to the stairs wearing a white see - through long sleeves with black skinny jeans to show off her long legs for Emily.

"Well you're an early bird!"

"I don't have anything else to do at home so…"

"Why? Does your mother bore you that much?"

"No, my mom has the night shift and she's probably coming home tomorrow so I'm home alone."

"You could stay here at my house if you want." Spencer said with a shaky voice because she can't believe that she asked that to Emily.

"I think I'll pass…"

"Why not?" Spencer's voice began to sink with sadness as she heard that come out from Emily's mouth.

"Because… it's… you know…"

"It's what?"

"AWKWARD."

"Why will it be awkward?"

"Never mind what I said." Then they heard the door knocking.

"Well I guess it's them."

Emily's face was still down on the floor trying to ignore eye contact from Spencer. She knew that it is an opportunity to spend some time with Spencer alone since Allison was all over her the whole week trying to separate her and Spencer.

"Hey cutie!" Allison marched to Emily and hugged so tightly like a teddy bear.

"Umm… Ali…I can't… Breath…"

"Ali, the girl can't breathe!" Hanna shouted in front of Ali and Emily.

"Oh! Sorry, I just got carried away."

Allison looks at Emily's eyes lustfully like she wants to kiss her. In Allison's mind, she doesn't know what to think: Is she have feelings for Emily or it's just INFATUATION.

On the other hand, Spencer is in pain just by looking at Allison with Emily. She just wants to have an alone time with and now, she can't have it. Now she has to find a way to steal Emily away from Allison for payback. But first she has to cut the drama that is happening inside her house.

"Ehem… I thought this is a movie marathon not a motel."

"Well, if you have any vacant room that would be a delight." Allison said seductively.

"WELL, we came here for the movie so shut up and get your butts to the couch."

The three of them even Emily marched straight to the couch and sat down. Hanna sat at the bean bag, Aria sat at the lazy boy while Ali and Emily were cozy sitting at the couch. Good thing Emily is sitting at the middle and there is room available at the left side of Emily so Spencer rushed to couch and sat down as fast as possible.

"Umm… Where's the popcorn? I thought this is a movie marathon not a documentary…" Allison nagged

"Ugghhh! FINE! Why do you always have to nag?"

"Because it's fun?"

Spencer got up to her position but someone stopped her and hold her wrist.

"I'll come with you." Emily said. Spencer's face lit up.

"You don't have to dear, Spencer can take care of herself." Allison said as she tries to stop Emily to come with Spencer.

"It's not bad to help you know. Right Em?" Aria said.

"Yeah."

"Fine then, have it your way…"

As Emily and Spencer went to the kitchen to heat some popcorn, Hanna throws a pillow at Allison's face.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"For being a B.I.T.C.H to Spencer and Emily."

"I'm not being a bitch."

"Yeah you are. What is your problem anyways with Spencer? Ever since Spencer got to Emily first before you, you're acting like a spoiled brat. I think you're just jealous." Aria interrupted.

"Jealous of what? Of Emily? You gotta be kidding me. I would never be jealous just because of Emily. And besides, I just want to piss Spencer for fun." Allison said with her head up high.

"Yeah… tell it yourself. But in my opinion, you should stop pissing Spencer off. For god's sake! You're best friends since kindergarden, why do you have to start it now?" Hanna asked to Ali.

"You know what? I didn't come here to be lectured by my friends. I'm going home." Allison stand up and went straight to the kitchen to tell it to Spencer.

"Spence! I'm going home!"

"What? Now? What happened this time?"

"Nothing, I just don't feel watching anymore… By Em."

"Bye…" Emily said softly as she tries to think what could possibly the problem of Ali as she walks towards the door, sad and tired of hearing all the shit around her telling she's the bad guy.

* * *

When Spencer and Emily came to the living room, Hanna and Aria were standing up talking to each other silently.

"What happened to Allison?" Spencer asked to the girls. But both of them just looked at each other like their keeping a secret.

"Maybe it's her month… I don't know." Hanna replied

"Guys, come on."

"Why do you have to know?

"Umm… maybe because she's still my friend and yours too. And you should tell me because you're also my friends?"

"FINE! I'll tell it!" Aria shouted. "She's being a bitch and this time it's not about academics or other things. It's about her!" Aria pointed at Emily like she's suspect of a crime.

"Why me?" Emily asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." "Spence, can we skip today, we just don't feel like watching anymore…" Hanna said to Spencer with her puppy eyes.

"Fine. Just next time we have a get together, try to calm yourselves so no one will be harmed nor hurt."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Hanna and Aria prepared their things and went home. The only people who stayed at Spencer is Emily and herself. It's like the universe planned it for the both of them: Alone at last! In Spencer's head, all she could think about is how lucky she is right now to Emily all to herself. On the other hand, Emily is freaking out because she is alone with Spencer. Spencer could see the sweat streaming down her temple. Spencer hold Emily's hand and asked:

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous that's all"

"Nervous of what?"

"I don't know…"

(AWKWARD SILENCE)

"You know what? Let's just start the movie and if you've changed your mind on staying here for the night then we'll talk more."

"Okay."

Then the both of them cuddled with each other from the beginning of the movie until the end. They never let go of each other and rested their head to each other. Spencer never felt this way before, the feeling of wanting something so badly that you'll do anything to get. Meanwhile, Emily never thought that she could fall in love again but only this time, her love is for two women: For Spencer and for Allison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later that evening, Emily is asleep at Spencer's shoulder while watching the Notebook. Spencer couldn't stop watching her sleep and looking at her lips, desperately wanting to kiss her. As Spencer moves closely to Emily lips, the sound of the knocking at the door interrupted her. Both of them jumped into their sits when they heard it.

"I think that's your sister Spence."

"Fine, I'll get it, you stay there."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Spencer stood up and went straight to the door. Without hesitation she shouted:

"What do you want?"

Her mother is shocked on the reaction of her own daughter, so was Spencer.

"Oh my god Mom, I'm sorry."

"Good evening to you too darling… It seems that you have a visitor" as she tries to peek at their living room.

"Yeah mom, so don't try to embarrass me."

"And when did I embarrass you?"

"All the time, every time that I'm with someone, you always embarrass me."

"I only embarrass you if you like that person… Wait, you like this person don't you?"

"MOM!"

Mrs. Hastings went inside the house and walked straight to Emily.

"Hi, I'm Veronica Hastings, Spencer's mother. And you are?"

"Emily Fields, it is nice to meet you Mrs. Hastings"

"It is nice to meet you too. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Not yet Mrs. Hastings."

"You don't have to be so polite you know, you can call me Veronica."

Veronica faced Spencer with an evil smile and asked her to prepare dinner for the four of them.

"Four? Even Melissa?"

"Yes, even Melissa. Now I'll be right back, I'm just going to call your sister and we'll eat dinner together, okay?"

"Fine."

"Oh and Emily, can you help Spencer to prepare dinner?

"Sure Mrs. Hastings"

Spencer has struck with happiness when she heard that Emily will help her with cooking, so she went straight to their kitchen to show off her skills while Emily just stand there and watch her prepare the meal for the night. When everything is done, Spencer called her mother and her sister and on the other hand, Emily is still preparing the table for the four of them.

Awkward silence filled the air for Spencer as they eat their dinner with the presence of her mother and Emily together at the same room. Everyone is staring at each other, waiting for one person to speak up, but no one had the guts to do it but Melissa is tired for the silent game so she spoke:

"So Emily, where does your mother work?"

Emily answered "She works at the hospital"

"So she's a nurse?" Veronica asked.

"No, she's a Surgeon."

"Wow, that's cool, so are you planning to be a surgeon like your mother?" Melissa spoke.

"I'm not sure yet, I still like to seek other opportunities before I choose."

"Ah, a smart decision, you know you're just like Spencer over here: Smart, beautiful and really available."

Emily coughed her drink when she heard what Veronica had said to her while Spencer is slipping on her seat with humiliation.

"I'll keep that in mind Mrs. Hastings but may I ask, how you knew I'm… gay?"

"I just thought that you know… lucky guess? I'm sorry dear if I…"

"It's alright Mrs. Hastings, I think everyone knows that I'm gay, even your daughter here."

"Oh. Well I guess that won't be a problem for my little Spencer, right?"

Spencer wanted to slap her mother because she's too much, she just wanted to enjoy dinner with the girl beside and her mother is just ruining it for her. Emily could see that Spencer is really pissed right now and she wanted to do something so she hold her hand tightly like she wants to say _"I love you" _but instead they just stared at each other deeply like nobody was around them. Melissa unfortunately broke the bond and said:

"And that's a wrap! I guess mom we'll be the ones who'll clean for tonight."

"Yeah, I can see that. We'll leave you here girls, enjoy your staring… I mean your night."

Spencer looked at her mother like she's about to kill her but Emily pulled her up and went outside their house. Spencer's heartbeat becomes faster as they walked towards the door. And when they finally arrived, there she is, the girl of her dreams shining under the moonlight, the scent of her perfume made Spencer more aroused at the moment and as their faces gotten more close to each other, Emily spoke.

"I really had fun today, thanks Spence"

"No big, and I guess you won't be staying here for the night huh."

"Yeah, I don't want to ruin your night, it's already ruined by your mother."

"Don't worry about my mother, she's just being her… What reason can I give you to make you stay?"

"Try."

Spencer slowly moved her face closely to Emily's and kissed her gently and passionately as possible. Emily feels like there is fireworks around her while kissing Spencer. In her mind, Spencer's lips was soft and warm and she wanted more but Spencer is a tease and broke it off.

"Is it enough now to make you stay?"

"Goodnight Spence"

Emily kissed Spencer's forehead and went home. As Emily walked home, Spencer still watches her until she reaches her home and thinking that she may have a chance on being with Emily. She could have the chance to fall in love with the person she truly loves and not the person who will just use her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After class, Allison waited for Emily outside the door. Emily's face is turning white and couldn't move her body like she is in a trans. Allison went straight to her and asked.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh no! I'm fine. I'm okay there's nothing to worry about."

"Do you want to grab some burger? I know a place where they sell good burgers."

"Just you and me?" Emily began to sweat.

"Yeah, I asked the girls but Spencer needs to study for history exam tomorrow, Aria has some "things" to do and Hanna is just Hanna. If she doesn't feel it, she just cancel on you. You're my only option, so please don't bail on me too…"

"I wouldn't do that, I promise. I'll just tell my mother that I won't be eating dinner with her."

"Your mom cooked dinner for you?"

"Yeah, but I'll just cancel on her."

Emily hesitate to get her phone inside her bag but Allison stopped Emily for a sec.

"You don't have to do that, we can do it tomorrow."

"You know what, why don't you eat at my place. My mom is making her famous beef stroganoff."

"Are sure it's alright? I don't want to be a burden."

Emily touched Allison's face and she saw Ali blushed in front of her.

"You're not a burden, now come on. Let's go."

* * *

Emily pulled Allison towards the main door and went straight to Emily's home.

As they were walking, Allison couldn't stop thinking about Emily. Even though Emily is new, she is the only who doesn't get annoyed by her. She makes her feel like she's special. She feels that Emily is different than the other girls and she wants to explore it. In Emily's point of view, she couldn't stop smiling because of the face Allison is making in front of her. Drooling like she's a crispy fried chicken, ready to be eaten.

"Now who looks like she is in a Trans? This girl!" Emily said in a sarcastic way.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"Its fine, I just wanted to ask, what are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing. Don't mind it."

"Wow, Allison Dilaurentis thinking nothing! Now that's a record!"

"I'm thinking about something, I'm just shy to tell you…"

"Come on, tell me. I won't judge."

"How come you're hanging out with me despite all the rumors that you hear every day?"

"Maybe it's because you're different than the other girls. You're not stressed like Spencer, judgmental like Hanna and a secretive person like Aria."

"Trust me, I'm all of that."

"No you're not."

Emily hold Allison's hand tight like she is giving a message to her. Saying that she will protect her from everything. Allison's face began to blush again but this time, she didn't feel like she needs to let go, she feels like she wants hold on to Emily forever.

* * *

When they arrived, Emily's mother surprised her daughter with a tight hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh honey, it's like I never seen you in a while."

"Yeah mom… You can… let… go now…"

"Oh sorry dear. Who is this lovely lady?"

Alison spoke "Allison Dilaurentis"

"Pam Fields, nice to meet you. So shall we eat dinner now?"

"Lets! I'm starving." Emily said.

* * *

"Thank you Mrs. Fields for the lovely dinner. Your dishes a fantastic." Allison said politely.

"You are very welcome dear, you can come back here anytime you want. Just a knock on the door and we're here."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dessert?"

"No thanks Em, It's getting late actually and I need also to study for history so I guess I need to go."

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door."

Emily and Allison went outside to talk more without her mother.

"Thanks Em for tonight, I really need a friend right now."

"Why?"

"it's complicated Em."

"Well if it's not complicated anymore, you can tell me you know that right?"

"Of course."

Allison pecked a kiss of Emily's lips and went straight home. Emily couldn't believe to what happened, she couldn't asked for a better night than tonight. But now, she is in big trouble. She is juggling two hearts: Spencer's and Allison. Who will she pick; the girl that she saw on the moonlight and the stars or the girl that she saw in the glowing sunlight?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Emily, spencer and Alison were driving back to Emily's home for the sleepover. It was raining and Emily is driving the car when suddenly her brakes didn't work and slipped to the bridge. The car is slowly sinking. On Emily's mind, she doesn't know who to save first: Spencer or Allison, both gasping for air and reaching out to Emily to save them…_

Emily gasped for air as she woke up. She is breathing heavily after witnessing that awful nightmare. She looked at the clock and it was only 4 am in the morning so she went back to her bed. The thought of being with Spencer or Allison makes her life complicated because these 2 girls can start a forest fire when they fight. And now, she knows that Spencer and Allison feels something for Emily, It gets more complicated than ever. So Emily closed her eyes again, trying to get some sleep and so she did.

It was 7 am when someone woke her up in her sleep. She was surprised and couldn't believe the person who is in her room right now.

"Dad!" Emily shouted and embraced Wayne with all her strength.

"Emmy, oh you don't know how much I miss you and your mother. Speaking of your mother, where is she?"

"She's at the hospital and she is about to get home right…" the sound of the doorbell made Emily and her dad excited. "now"

Emily and Wayne went straight down stairs and fetch her mother on the door. Her dad volunteered himself to open the door to surprise his wife. When he open the door…

"Welcome home honey."

"Wayne!"

Pam jumped with joy and went straight to her husband, crying but glad to see Wayne.

"I thought you were still in Iraq for another 2 months?"

"My commanding officer told me to take a week of since I've earned it."

"Thank God you're home safe and sound." Pam hugged her husband again. Emily cleared her throat like she wants to join the family hug.

"Oh, come here Emmy." Wayne said.

They all hugged and cried with happiness now that Wayne is home. Emily looked at the clock and realized that she'll be late in about 30 minutes.

"Umm… Mom, Dad, I'll be late for school if we don't stop hugging here."

"Right, well then… Get dressed, I'll take you to school." Wayne said.

"Thanks dad."

Emily went upstairs and got dressed while Pam and Wayne had some catching up to do. When Emily is done, she said her goodbyes to her mother and went outside with her father then went straight to school.

* * *

Wayne dropped Emily to her school and said her goodbye to her dad.

"Bye Emmy, see later for dinner."

"Sure dad, can't wait."

Emily walked outside her door when she saw someone waiting for her, waving and smiling.

"Come on lazy buns, we've got 5 minutes before school starts."

"Ali? Why'd you wait for me here? And where's Spencer and the gang?"

"Oh, they went inside already. I waited for you so that we could go inside together."

"Umm… okay. Shall we?"

"We shall."

Allison hold Emily's hand as they walked in. Emily's heart rate got fast as Allison plays with her hand. And it gotten faster when Allison lets her skin touch with Emily's. Emily couldn't believe what is happening, she feels like she's ruling the whole school just by hanging out or just walking with the most popular girl in school.

* * *

When lunch time came, Spencer is waiting for outside the door and not Allison. She is a little bit disappointed but at least it's Spencer.

"Hey Em, it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"That was yesterday Spence, but yeah, it's nice to see you again."

"Walk with me?"

Emily looked around, seeing if Allison would just popped up in the surrounding, but sadly she wasn't.

"Yeah… sure."

"Are you alright? You seem a little off."

"I'm not off, it's just that Physics is killing me right now and I have a huge test tomorrow and I don't know where to start."

"Maybe I could teach you tonight if you don't have any plans."

"Really? That would be great! Oh wait, I do have plans tonight. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's alright I could teach you after school and still be on time on your plan for tonight."

"What if you could join me on my plan tonight?"

"And what is your plan?"

"My dad got back from Iraq and we'll be having a family dinner, maybe you could join us?"

"I don't think it's not a good idea for me to come."

"Why not? After dinner you could tutor me on physics. Please I need you."

Spencer felt this sudden rush in her body when Emily tells her she needs her.

"Fine, I'm in."

"Great! I'll tell my parents I'll be bringing someone later, hold on."

Emily went to a quiet place and called her mother while Spencer saw Aria and Hanna sitting at a table.

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Spence!" Aria said.

"What up Spence" Hanna said.

"I think Emily kind of ask me on a date."

"WHAT?!" Aria and Hanna's faces were in shock.

"I know, it started with tutoring then it went to a family dinner and tutoring so I think it's a bonus point for me in getting Em."

"You love her that much huh?" Hanna said.

"Yeah, I am. Especially when she kissed me that night."

"And when did that happen?" Aria asked.

"She kissed after our movie night that turned out to be a family dinner with the Hastings"

"Ooohhh… Spencer's slutting it up." Hanna joked.

"Shut up!"

Then Allison appeared.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry if I acted a bitch last weekend. I was totally crossed the line."

"We all know you're a bitch Ali, but that's we're friends right? We stick together through thick and thin?" Spencer said.

"So that means…"

"Apology accepted." Aria said.

"Yeah, we were out of line also that time, so no harm no foul right?" Hanna said.

"Yeah… So what are you talking about now?"

"Spencer's kiss with Emily." Hanna said like Spencer is her pride and joy.

Allison's heart sink when she heard Emily kissed Spencer. She thought that she is the only person in Emily's mind, turns out she's not. Emily appeared in the crowd, Allison first thought was to go away but Emily stopped her from going.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"I need some fresh air."

"We are outside you know that right?"

"I mean I need some space… excuse me."

"Wait!" Emily shouted.

"What's with her?" Spencer asked to Emily.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out"

Emily went inside and tries to find Allison but no sign of her. So the only place that she hasn't gone to is the gym. So she went inside and saw Allison in the pool, her legs are dipped and crying. Emily went beside her and asked:

"Why'd you storm out?"

"It's nothing, don't mind it Em."

"Nothing? You walked out on us and I'm just going to think it's nothing?"

"Yes Emily, it's nothing… Just go back to them, I'll be fine."

"Ali, tell me what's wrong."

"Em, it's nothing really."

"Fine, but if you're ready to talk, talk to me okay?"

"I know Em, you're the only one that I can talk to."

Emily tried to kiss Allison in the lips but Allison stopped her and just looked at the opposite direction. Emily feels hurt when Ali looked away, she feels that something's wrong and somehow it's all her fault.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emily is so distracted after Ali shut her down completely when she talked to her a while ago. She is still confused on what happened and was hurt, deeply hurt. The sound of the bell wakes her up in her thoughts and goes back to reality. When she got out, she wanted to find Allison but instead she saw Spencer waiting for her again outside the classroom.

"You waited for me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would like a ride home since you invited me on your family dinner."

"Oh… Right… I forgot, I'm sorry."

"Are you okay? You seem distracted, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, maybe I'm just nervous for the test tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I got you."

"Thanks Spence… Before we go, I'm just gonna look for Ali, I really need to talk to her."

"Sure! I'll come with you."

"No! It's fine, I'll meet you at your car. I think this conversation will be for the two of us."

"Umm… I'll wait for you."

'Thanks Spencer, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Emily walked as fast as she can to look for Ali before she disappears again. On the other hand, Spencer is confused. She couldn't believe of all people, Emily would be so close to Allison instead of her. She feels that Allison is playing a game again and this time, she's about to win again. Spencer couldn't let that happen, she was about to walk when Hanna stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just gonna look for Emily."

"She'll come to you, but first I need to tell you something."

"Not right now Han, I need to find her."

"She can wait, this is really important."

"Fine… what is it?"

"He's back in town…"

"He's… back?"

"Yes! He's back and he's not happy. AT ALL."

"Look as much as I would want to kill him literally, I don't have the time. If he wants to hunt me down, FINE. But right now, I really need to find Emily."

"Ever since Emily came here in this school, both of you and Allison are playing tag of war on her."

"No we're not."

"Yeah you do! You know what? Never mind, continue finding her…"

Hanna walks away.

"Wait! Han!"

Spencer tries to catch up on Hanna but she evaporated in seconds when people started to swam in the hallways. Meanwhile, Emily still tries to look for Ali but no sign of her anywhere. So she gave up. But she began to panic when someone puts hand on her mouth. She thought she is about to get kidnapped but her mixed feelings turned upside down when she saw its Allison. They went inside the music room where no one was around and started talking.

"I'm looking everywhere for you? Where the hell have you been?"

"I was in the bathroom after I went out of class."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it Em?"

"What is really going on between us?"

"Us? What do you mean by us?"

"I'm lost here."

"Me too… what are you talking about?"

"But… That kiss…"

"The kiss? That was nothing to me. It's just a kiss… Wait, you thought that… I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea."

"No, it's fine. I get it. Crystal clear… I gotta go."

"Wait! You're leaving just like that?"

"Yeah Allison, just like that."

Emily went straight to the door and slammed it like she's giving a message to her._ I can't believe you just said that to me._ After that, Allison started crying and crying, thinking about what she has done to Emily. She hurt her and Emily will never forgive her. Emily is the only one who can understand her and now, she's gone just like that.

Spencer is standing in front of her car when Emily came. She is crying and Spencer noticed it.

"What happened? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing, just please… take me home now."

"Okay."

Spencer went to the front passenger's seat and opened it for Emily, sobbing and went to the other side of the car and drive at Emily's house.

When they arrived, her mother is standing on front of their porch, waiting for them to arrive.

"Hello beautiful ladies, how's your day?"

Emily didn't respond but Spencer answered her mother  
"It's was great Mrs. Fields! By the way, my name is Spencer Hastings. The girl who lives in that house."

Spencer is pointing at her mansion.

"Oh! So you're one of the Hastings huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Hey honey, what's wrong?"

'Nothing."

"You seem off, are you alright?"

Spencer knew something was up between her and Ali but she couldn't say that to her mother, so she respond.

"She saw a dead dog and she's still in shock."

"Oh! Well everyone's in shock when we something like that… Come inside, I'll just prepare dinner while you two get cozy."

"Okay Mrs. Fields."

"You can call me Pam. Come in."

So they went inside the house. Spencer feels relaxed because of the ambiance of Emily's house but Emily is still in a Trans after what happened between her and Allison.

"My room's upstairs."

"Okay."

They went upstairs and when Emily opens her room, Spencer couldn't believe what she is seeing. All of her things were vintage. Vintage bed, telephone, dresser, cabinet and all other things. Meanwhile, Emily sat down in her chair and stared at the floor.

"Wow, I never think you would be so…"

"Girly?"

"Actually, I was going to say obsessed but if you say so…"

Emily smirked a little but went back to staring.

"Come on, what's wrong? What happened between the two of you?"

"It's nothing. Never mind it."

"You won't tell me, fine but you have to tell me sooner or later. Promise?"

"Okay…"

Emily's mother called them both and told them to go down stairs and help in preparing the table for their welcome back dinner to her father. When they were preparing, Pam asked Spencer if she know what's going with Emily.

"I really don't know Mrs. Fields, that's what I'm trying to figure out right now. I hope she tells me."

"Maybe it's that Dilaurentis girl."

"You know her?"

"Yeah, they had dinner with me a few days ago."

Spencer began to put the pieces together and had a conclusion that maybe Emily's upset because they had a fight about them. When Wayne arrived and said their hellos and noticed Spencer standing behind them.

"Who's this pretty Lady right here?"

"Spencer Hastings, nice to meet you Mr. Fields."  
"Call me Wayne… So is dinner ready?"

"Of course, shall we?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Wayne said

When Pam and Wayne went straight to the dining room, Emily and Spencer was left standing at the door, not talking to each other. Then Pam called them both to head to the dining room as well.

"Come here ladies!"

"Em, let's go to dining table. You don't want to let them know what you're thinking right now, do you?"

"Fine…"

So they walked and headed to their seats and sat there silently.

* * *

While they were eating, Wayne asked Spencer.

"So Spencer how did you and Emily meet?"

"It was kind of funny story. We met the night before school started, she was walking outside her house and I was sitting at our porch. Then we started talking then… that's how we met."

"Short but cute. You know, you really are perfect for each other."

"Oh, we're not a couple dad, we're just friends." Emily hesitated.

"Oh, my bad."?"

"So what course are you taking when you go to college?" Pam asked to Spencer.

"I am going to take law, since I need to follow my family's footsteps."

"Need?"

"Yeah, my parents told me that I need to take law so that I will be successful lawyers like my parents and sister."

"That must have been hard for you?"

"Well not actually, our law is not hard to understand it's just that I'm not fond of memorizing it. I'm more on doctor stuff. You know, saving lives?"

"That's what I felt when I took medicine. I have this urge to help the people who are in need."

"Exactly!"

"You know, you too have a lot to talk about. Leave us both here, right Emmy?"

Emily didn't speak.

"Emmy? Are you okay?"

"Umm… Yeah I'm fine dad."

"You seem distracted."

"No I'm not, I just have a huge test tomorrow and I think I'm going to fail."

"No you're not Emmy, you're smart and I think Spencer will help you, right Spence?"  
"Yes, of course."

"I think we're done here. Wayne, help me with the dishes?"

"I'll help." Spencer added

"Oh, it's alright sweetie, I think we got this. You and Emily go upstairs and study for that test tomorrow."

"Okay Mrs. Fields."

Spencer and Emily got up to their sits and went upstairs again while Wayne and Pam clean up everything. When they got inside Emily's room, Emily went straight to her bed crying. Spencer wanted to help her but she couldn't think of a way to calm her down.

"Maybe I should go, I'll just leave you some notes then I'll leave since clearly you can't concentrate right now."

"Don't leave… stay."

"Why?"

"Because I need you."

"So that's it? You need me when you're feeling sad? What am I, your stuffed toy?"

Emily pulled Spencer down to her bed and kissed her. Spencer's eyes is wide open when Emily is kissing her. She doesn't want it to end so she kissed her more but deeper and more passionate but Emily cut it shortly. Spencer sighed and stood up.

"Kissing me is never gonna work."

"Please Spence, just stay here beside me until I fall asleep. I don't want to sleep alone."

"Fine."

Spencer closed the lights and cuddled with Emily. Emily reached for Spencer's arm and putted in her waist. Spencer feels like she's in cloud 9 and she doesn't want it to end. She knows Emily's using her because she knows something is wrong with her and she wants someone to be with. But, she can't let this happen, not with him, roaming around rosewood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Emily was woken up by the sound of her alarm clock, so she threw it away and went back to sleep. On the other hand, Spencer is woken up by the sound of Emily's alarm clock smashed down to the floor. Emily forgot that she and Spencer spent the night together in her room because she told her so.

"What time is it?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, you're the one who smashed the clock." Spencer answered.

"Right, sorry to wake you up."

"It's fine. We should get up anyways, we have school?"

"Oh right! I forgot."

"Yes you did. I should get back to my house and clean up then I'll pick you up, sounds good?"

"Yeah sure."

Spencer got up from Emily's bed and went to the door but Emily stopped her.

"Hey Spence, thank you for last night."

"You're welcome… You know, sooner or later you have to tell me what's going on inside your pretty little brain of yours."

"I know, I'm just not yet ready to talk about it."

"Well if you are, let me know okay?"

"I will."

"See you in a few minutes."

"Yeah, bye."

Spencer got out of her room and went straight to her car while Emily got up from her bed and went to the bathroom and take a bath. When she got out, she took shorty shorts, a white plain muscle tee and a black leather jacket from closet, wore her black snickers and went down stairs. As when she is about to go outside their porch, her dad stopped her from going out.

"We didn't have a talk last night."

"About what dad?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who has problems last night. You know, you have to tell me."

"I know dad, you'll know it sooner or later. Where's mom anyway?"

"She's still at the hospital but I can leave the house for a few minutes if you want me to take you to school?"

"Oh its fine dad, I already have a ride, its Spencer."

"Oh, the lovely lady last night. And btw, I want to meet your other friends before I go back."

"So soon? Why?"

"My commanding officer needs me as soon as possible."

"But when are you going back?"

"I'm still not sure about the date but I'll keep you posted."

The honk of the car startle both Emily and Wayne.

"My ride's here. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere, I'm still here."

"Make sure of that."

Emily hugged Wayne like it's the last time she going to hug her dad in a long time. Wayne pulls away and told Emily to go now or else she'll be late for school. When Emily got in the car, Spencer sense that something's wrong about Emily.

"What's the matter again?"

"My dad… He's leaving this weekend."

"I'm sorry. Do you know when will he come back?"

"No…"

Emily hugged Spencer, looking for comfort so Spencer gave one. Spencer wants to do something that could make Emily happy and the only way to do that is something extravagant.

When they arrived at school Hanna, Aria and of course Allison was standing in front of the locker of Spencer, waiting for them. When Emily and Spencer saw them, Emily told Spencer she's just going to get something on her locker and they'll just meet during break time. So she said her goodbye to Spencer and walk straight to them like they were ghosts. Allison noticed Emily that she was really hurt to what she said earlier to Emily. But then Hanna, Aria and Spencer looked at Allison, daydreaming about Emily.

"Uhh, Ali? Are you still there?" Hanna asked

"Umm… Yeah. I'm just thinking about the test today."

"Are you sure? Or is it something else." Spencer asked with one brow up.

"What are you trying to say Spence?"

The bell rang.

"I think we can discuss this later, I'll see you guys." Spencer said

"Yeah, see yah!" Aria said.

And they all went to their classrooms and when Allison went inside her classroom, she saw Emily, staring at the window she can see how hurt she was. She knew she has done something really stupid that even she feels hurt. When she saw Emily now staring at her, she shake her head and went to find a seat. But the only seat that was left was behind Emily. So Ali walked to the empty chair and sat and stared at Emily's flawless brunette hair. She wanted to talk to her but she doesn't know what to say so she just sat there, silently. While her teacher is lecturing about the French revolution, Ali was daydreaming again about Emily. She couldn't explain her feelings to Emily. This is her first time to fall in love with a person she truly knows especially to a girl. Then when the class was done, Emily stood up and walk as fast as she can but Allison stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Emily stared again Allison and so was Allison. They were silent, looking at each other's eyes. Emily wanted to let go but Allison refuses and pulls Emily closer to her then… next thing happened, they were kissing. Emily didn't know what is happening but she feels like she's in cloud 9 when she kisses Allison. On the other hand, Allison was also screaming inside because of what's happening. Emily's lips her firm and warm while Ali's lips so soft and passionate. But Emily broke it off to get some air.

"Why did you do that?" Emily asked with pain in her voice.

"Kiss you? Because I miss you so much and it hurts to see you in pain." Allison answered.

"Maybe you could blame yourself for that you know. You're the reason why I'm like this."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I know you don't want to be hurt after your break up with…"

"Please don't. Yes I don't want to be hurt but it happened so there is no reverse in it."

"So that's it? The kiss was nothing to you?"

"Of course the kiss was everything to me! But thinking about what you said to me just makes it nothing now."

"What I said that time, that was a mistake, I should never said that to you. My feeling are real and true for you. I love you Emily Fields! And I don't how to deal with it but all I know is that I am in love with you and that is all that matters."

"Umm… I don't know how to respond to that… What do you want me to say?"

"You don't have to say anything."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I thought you should know."

Both of their foreheads leaned against each other and smiling. They couldn't believe what was happening but it felt right and it was the perfect moment for them.

While Allison and Emily stayed at the classroom, Spencer went to her locker but when she got there, she was so shocked to what she is seeing. Leaning at her locker was Toby Cavanaugh. The one who threaten the lives of the girls and now he's back to threaten them again.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I just want to see my precious girls again. Where are they anyway? I thought you were all at the same place at the same time always?"

"That is none of your business. Get away from here now or I swear, I will call the cops."

"Oh are not informed Spence? I'm a cop now so if call the cops, you are calling me now. I'm gonna go anyways. See you again Spencer…"

Toby walks away while Spencer is shaking with fear. Hanna and Aria saw Spencer shaking, so they went to her.

"Hey Spencer! Are you alright?" Aria asked

"He was here a while ago."

"HE?!" Hanna shouted.

"Keep it down Han!" Spencer responded.

"Sorry. Where the hell anyway is Allison, Her class was dismissed 15 minutes ago."

"Maybe it's because she's with Emily." Aria said.

"And how the hell did you know that?" Spencer asked.

"Look."

Aria was pointing at the both of them. And they were surprised to what they saw.

"Emily and Allison together?" Aria said.

"Oh oh… trouble in paradise Spence?" Hanna added

"Shut up Han. I don't really care about them right now, all I care about right now is Toby and how to get rid of him once and for all."

"Hi guys, what's up?" Allison said.

"While you were busy with Emily, Toby Cavanaugh came by." Spencer said

"What the hell is he doing here now, and what does he want from us? Alison answered

"Who's he?" Emily asked

"You'll know him sooner or later honey. Right now I'm starving, so can we just eat and discuss this later?" Hanna responded

"Yeah sure." Allison said

So they all went to the cafeteria and ate but inside their minds haunts the presence of Toby Cavanaugh, ready to get even again from them after what happened to his sister. Can they handle with it now that Emily will also be a target and now, will be the next person of interest of Toby Cavanaugh?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Spencer is silently asleep in her bedroom when the sound of the squeaking door awoke her. She woke up, got up from her bed and walk straight to her door. But when she is about to close a hand appeared and pushed it so hard that Spencer fell on the floor. She was so scared that all that she could see is a man black hoodie wearing black gloves. She knew it was Toby so she crawl towards her bed but the man was to fast that he grabbed Spencer's ankle and pulled her closely to him. When their faces are facing each other, the man strangled her until she loses her breath. All that she could think about is how to get away from him but then she slowly catches her breath…_

Spencer wakes up again but this time, it was early in the morning.

"5 AM? God, I really need to get him off my mind…"

The sound of the knocking door startled her.

"Spence? Are you alright? I heard screaming there. Is everything okay?" Melissa asked.

"I'm alright sis, you can go back to sleep." Spencer replied.

"Okay."

Spencer wanted to fall back into sleep but she couldn't. She is thinking that any moment, Toby can go inside her room and strangle her like he did in her dream. The only thing in her mind is to call a friend. So she looked at her phone and scroll her contacts.

"Hanna is deeply asleep, Aria is probably with Ezra and Allison is maybe cuddling with Emily for sure… Or are they?"

Spencer looked for Emily's number and called her.

_Ring ring…_

"_He…llo? Spence? Its 5 AM in the morning."_

"_Sorry to bother you Emily but are you alone?"_

"_You mean am I with Allison, no I'm not. Why, what's the matter?"_

"_Can I come over?"_

"_Why? Did something happen?"_

"_Nothing happen, I just had a really bad dream, and I really need a friend right now."_

"_Ummm… yeah, you can come over. I'll leave the kitchen door open."_

"_Thank you so much Em, I'll be there in 5 minutes."_

Spencer turned off her phone, put on her trench coat, put on her boots, brushed her hair, put on some breath spray and went straight to Emily's. She knocked on the door 3 times like its some secret door knock for the both of them. Emily open the door and signal Spencer to keep quiet. Spencer nodded and walked silently upstairs to Emily's room. Emily closed the doorand took off Spencer's coat and talked.

"What happen Spence?"

"Nothing, I just had a terrible nightmare and I can't go back to sleep. I just really need a friend right now."

"Spence… I really want to help you right now but I really need to sleep. Can we discuss it later after we wake up again and eat some breakfast?"

"Yeah… sure. I'll just tell Melissa that I'll be staying here for breakfast."

"Yeah of course."

Spencer got her phone and texted Melissa.

"_Melissa, I'm not gonna eat breakfast there. I'm staying at Emily's. See you later!"_

After she texted Melissa, she went back at Emily's bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Em?"

"Yep?"

"What is really happening between you and Allison?"

"I really don't know… I'm still working on it."

"But do you love her?"

"I really don't know Spence… I'm really confused right now…"

"What do you mean by "Confused?" Are you saying that…"

"Yes Spence, I think may have feelings for you too."

Spencer's face began to freeze after she heard those words coming out from Emily's mouth. Emily faced Spencer's face and pulled her closely to her.

"I don't know what to do Spence. I love Allison because she's really a good friend to me and she loves me but I have these feelings for you too… You have been there since the very beginning. I just… don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything. Just take your time, you'll get there. But all I really need right now is a friend and I really need you right now, Okay?"

"Okay… Umm Spence? Since you've woken me up now, can you cuddle with me?"

"Of course."

Spencer flipped and moved closer to Emily while Emily hugged her tightly like she's a teddy bear. Spencer couldn't get it off of her mind: Toby getting revenge and Emily confessing her love for her. The only thing that she can do is to sleep and refresh her mind for the next day.

* * *

Emily's alarm clock woke both of them.

"Morning sunshine." Emily whispered to Spencer's ear.

When Spencer rolled over, their lips touched and pecked a kiss to each other.

"Well that was unexpected." Spencer said, blushing in front of Emily.

"I know. We should better get up to eat some breakfast."

"Yeah sure. Hey, can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Of course." Emily went to her closet and found some of her favorite clothes, a star trek shirt and rugged short that she loves to wear.

"Star trek fan?" Spencer asked.

"My dad and I used to watch this every night when I was a little girl and until now, I'm still a fan of it."

"Me too! I, my father and my sister used to watch it when we were little kids."

"Live long and prosper…" Both of them said. Then they both laugh.

"Who's the nerdy one now…" Spencer said with a smirk in her face.

"You still are the nerdy one Spence and that is a fact."

"Fine, I'll just take bath, where's your bathroom?"

"Right there." Pointing at a door.

"I'll be right back."

Spencer went inside the bathroom while Emily is preparing her things for school.

"Emmy! Breakfast is ready!" Wayne shouted.

"I'll be right there dad!"

_After 10 minutes_

"Well you're a bit slow in the bathroom." Emily said.

"Sorry. By the way, how do I look?"

"Like a nerd. I'll just take a bath okay? Don't touch anything."

"Like I've never been here Em."

"Right. Just stay where you are okay?"

"I will Em, don't worry."

Emily then went to the bathroom and took a bath. On the other hand, Spencer is looking at her photos and trophies from Emily's corner shelf.

"So you're a swimmer huh?"

"Yeah, I used to swim back at my old school."

"You know, there is a swimming team in our school you should totally join."

"I don't know, I haven't practice for a long time."

"That's fine, you can practice there. It would be a great of help if you will join it."

"Are you the president of this school or something?"

"No, I just want to give you an opportunity especially now, we're going to be seniors next year and we need to go to college and this would give you an opportunity to get in a great school."

Emily got out from her bathroom, dripping wet, with only wearing a towel.

"I don't know, I'll think about it."

"Yes you will" Spencer said while looking at Emily in a seductive way.

"Umm Spence, I think we're talking a different topic." Emily smirked.

"Oh… What? I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

"It's alright Spence, you don't really need to explain. But we need to explain to Dad how the hell did you even got in here,."

"Oh crap right!"

Emily and Spencer went down stairs and went straight to kitchen.

"Emmy, what to you so… Oh! I didn't know you had company." Wayne looking at Spencer.

"Sorry dad, she just came here a while ago and I didn't want to wake you up. She needed a friend and I'm the only available so…"

"You don't have to explain everything to me honey, I understand… So Spencer, do you eat pancakes?"

"Yes sir."

"You don't have to call me "sir" Spencer, just call me Wayne."

"I think I would prefer Mr. Fields if that is alright with you?"

"Of course."

"And yes, I do eat pancakes."

"Well today is your lucky day! I'm making my famous blueberry pancakes."

"There actually the best pancakes I've ever tasted in my entire life." Emily added

"Here, try it Spence."

Spencer took a bite and her face popped with happiness.

"This is the best! How did you do it?"

"It's a family recipe honey, I can't say."

"I know Mr. Fields, it's just a sign of appreciation that's all."

"I know honey, but I'll tell one secret recipe that no one can ever copy."

"What is it?"

"LOVE"

Spencer and Emily look at each other like Wayne gave them a sign or a gesture that would make some spark between them.

"I think you should go to school love birds, you don't want to be late right?" Wayne said.

"Dad!"

"We'll be going now. And thanks for the pancakes by the way Mr. Fields."

"Anytime Spencer."

Emily and Spencer went outside and went straight to Spencer's house to get the car. While they were walking, Emily begin to speak.

"I'm sorry about my Dad, he's a bit of a joker."

"It's alright Em. Honestly, I want a dad like him. I want someone to talk to all the time and to bind with even if for a short time only."

"You'll have that someday Spence, at least you're not nervous every minute trying to think your dad will be okay and nothing will happen to him."

"I guess we don't really have a perfect family do we?"

"Just like Hannah Montana says…"

"Nobody's perfect" Both said it and laughed. When they arrived at the school, the whole is waiting again at the stairs but this time, their faces are worried and scared because they know who is out there, waiting for them to suffer.

"Have you heard?"

"Toby open the case of Jenna Marshall and he's here to question some students who know her." Aria said.

"In short, he's gonna question us and he's not gonna go away until he gets the satisfaction that he wants and that's torturing us like we did many centuries ago." Hanna added.

"Who tortured who?" Emily asked.

"It's better if you know a little of him sweetheart. This is our dirty business that you don't want to be involved." Allison said.

"Right now, I don't want to worry about that. I have a French test which starts in 15 minutes so unless you want to get late or get deep fried with this "Toby problem" I suggest we go inside and talk about this if we have our heads cleared with all this school stuff okay?" Spencer said.

"Okay smartass. Geez, what happened to you this morning? How many cups of coffee did you even drank?" Hanna asked

"Worse, I didn't even drank a cup." Spencer said sadly.

"We'll get you some later. But first let's go inside." Aria said

Spencer, Hanna and Aria went inside while Allison stopped Emily from coming inside the school.

"Meet me at the pool after school." Allison said.

"You can tell me that later but okay then." Emily said. Then they both held hands as they walk inside the school. When the bell rang, Allison kissed Emily as a sign of good luck for the whole day. Emily kissed her back and was cut by a teacher, then they both go inside to their designated classrooms.

When Emily went inside, she saw a girl, standing and staring at the window. When their teacher said to take their sits. The teacher announced something.

"Class, I want you to meet our new student, Miss Maya St. Germain, which came from your town miss Fields. That means you may know each other."

"We do know each other Mr. Zen" Maya added.

"Is this true Miss Fields?" Mr. Zen asked.

"Yes sir." Emily said.

"Well then, you tour her around the school. Of that's alright with you Miss Germain?"

"It's alright with me Mr. Zen"

"Well then. It's settled, Miss fields will be your tour guide and you can now take you seat Maya."

Everyone laughed at Mr. Zen's corny joke. And now Emily has a problem. Juggling two girls and now her ex -girlfriend is now in Rosewood. What will she do? Will she try connect again with Maya or move on and be with Ali or Spencer? Will she figure out what is going on with the four girls and their battle against Toby Cavanaugh, the man that they are afraid of? Is there a hidden agenda why Maya is now in Rosewood? These questions remains in Emily's mind.


End file.
